AnonStillAlive 2010 update
AnonStillAlive is an independent Anonymous website that works to connect local Anonymous groups or "cells" with potential new protesters looking for Anons in their area. It was founded in January, 2009 in response to the deteriorating quality of existing Anonymous Directories, and focuses on displaying only current, confirmed contact information for Anon groups to help cut down on frustration for new members. This page is here to coordinate the update effort for January 2010. All cities are being asked to send in new written material and confirming or changing the current contact information. Any cities that we cannot establish contact with will be presumed dismantled and will not be included in the updated site We are also hoping to include listings for anon/critic sites that are actively being updated or contain valuable information that isn't liable to change over time List of Updated Cells AUSTRALIA: *Adelaide *Brisbane *Melbourne *Perth *Sydney pix CANADA: *Montreal pix *Ottawa *Quebec *Toronto pix GERMANY: *Freiburg pix *Hamburg pix *Berlin IRELAND: *Dublin pix *Belfast pix ISRAEL *Tel Aviv pix JAPAN: *(no city specified) pix NORWAY: *Bergen pix *Haugesund *Kristiansand pix *Oslo pix *Stavanger pix *Trondheim pix *Vestlandet SWEDEN *Stockholm pix UNITED KINGDOM *Birmingham *London pix *Manchester pix *Northumbria pix UNITED STATES: *Albany *Albuquerque ONE PIC please submit one more so I can get it in the video *Atlanta *Chicago pix *Cincinatti *Clearwater pix *CT *Kansas City *LA pix *Minn pix *Mountain View pix *Nashville *NC pix *New Orleans pix are low quality, minimum 800px wide replacements would be appreciated *NYC *Ocala *Phoenix pix *Sacramento *San Diego pix *San Jose pix *Seattle *Tustin pix *Vegas pix *Washington, DC Why You Should Send Your Updates http://anonstillalive.com is a resource primarily for new members to locate their local group. People chatting in centralized areas, such as #whyweprotest, often do not know what cities are still involved in protest activities, and even if they know that an Anon group is still active in the area, it's rare to know the contact info for more than your own local group. AnonStillAlive also provides flyer design services and networking opportunities for individuals looking to form an Anon group in their area. Updates are necessary to maintain an accurate listing. The current listings for Boston in the Anonymous directory, for example, contain 5 different contact options, only one of which is still viable. We cannot depend on people who have left to tell us that their contact information is no longer good and provide replacements. Having a listing on AnonStillAlive will help you contact people in your area who are looking to join the protest movement. It will also help other cities and Anons to establish contact with you for projects, regional and international megaraids, and press questions. What Updates Should Contain Your city update should include: *Current local contact information. This can either be an email address, local forum, wiki, ning, or any other kind of website. This should be somewhere that is checked at least once a week by a local Anon *A brief update about Anon activities in your city. This helps potential Anons learn more about the style of your group and assures us that there is an active Anon presence in the area and not just a website. *''Optional'' If you would like your city to be included in the 2010 Still Alive video, please send two high quality pictures of raids or other protest activities from your city in 2009. Minimum 800px wide, please. Where to Send Your Updates stillalive@whyweprotest.net Please do not attempt to contact the webmaster through any other means to pass along your updates, as this will likely result in information being misplaced and you do not want your city to be left out. Why Everything is Going to the Email Because last year we weren't nazis about it, and people fell through the cracks. How You Can Help Although it would be ideal for each city to see the announcements about update requests and take the initiative to send in their own information, the fact is that many cities do not frequent Why We Protest much these days. We will need people to contact Anon groups listed on the current AnonStillAlive site and other directories, as well as sifting through the Why We Protest raid and postgame sections and request their update information. When these updates are collected by the team, they should be emailed to stillalive@whyweprotest.net If you would like to participate in this project, email or contact "bluewiggirl" on irc to request a region to check up on. Important Note For Researchers It's not enough to find a website. For a listing on AnonStillAlive, we require making actual contact (email, forums, skype, whatever) with a local anon and confirming what protest activities, if any, they have been engaged in and whether they plan on continuing. Deadline To be included in the 2010 update and video, you must submit your update and pictures by January 1, 2010. AnonStillAlive is always accepting updates to the information listed on the site and new listings. If you miss the date, you can still be added to the list at any time by emailing stillalive@whyweprotest.net with your information. Website Listings Educational Sites *http://cultinsider.com *http://www.xenu-directory.net *http://xenu.net *http://whoisdavidmiscavige.com *http://www.carolineletkeman.org/ Anonymous Theme Sites *http://seaarrrgh.com - site still working? *http://licensetolulz.com - site still working? *http://schoolsclosed.org *http://anonymousvalentines.com Anonymous Resource Sites *http://anonnews.blogspot.com/ Ex-Scientologist Resource Sites *http://forums.exscn.net *http://exscientologykids.com *http://www.exseaorg.com/ Memorial Sites *http://lisamcpherson.org *http://kylebrennan.com *http://perkinstragedy.org YouTube Channels *http://www.youtube.com/user/Church0fScientology *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheEvilOfScientology *http://www.youtube.com/user/LRonHu88ard *http://www.youtube.com/user/AnonymousNasty *http://www.youtube.com/user/TheFallOfMiscavige *http://www.youtube.com/user/Reach4TheTippingPt *http://www.youtube.com/user/Scientolulz *http://www.youtube.com/user/quentinkrisp *http://www.youtube.com/user/MrTheCrusade *http://www.youtube.com/user/XenuPumpkin *http://www.youtube.com/user/ToryMagoo44 Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki